


An Unwise Request

by UncleTouchyLich



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTouchyLich/pseuds/UncleTouchyLich
Summary: The aftermath of one of Vladimir's tantrums.





	An Unwise Request

Servants and politicians scrambled for the door when the glass shattered.

It had been a big mirror. A nice mirror. Vladimir had liked it. But it had been the first thing he’d set eyes on when he was angry so that was that. He prods one of the glass shards with the pointed toe of his oxblood colored boots.  
Shame. It had been an old mirror too- the only reason the upstart hadn’t removed such an ostentatious thing from this meeting hall was probably because it had been bolted to the door. He liked mirrors. He liked anything or anyone that he could see himself in.

He preens, turning his head this way and that and watching the fractured images of himself repeat the gesture. He does it a few more times, then someone opens the door and tries to say something to him, tries to reason with him.

“I SAID I WANTED TO THINK ABOUT IT.” His voice spills into the hallway, piercing and angry and the frightened politician fumbles with the door handle, trying to shut the door. Vladimir takes two steps towards him and the man makes a noise like a frightened rabbit and panics, blood pumping from his nose, streaming down his shirt. The politician’s face begins to distend and discolor when a blood vessel bursts in his face. The door handle is slippery and red now but he closes the door, slams it like a child frightened of a monster they feel must be following them in a dark hallway.

Vladimir stares at the door, still hearing the man’s veins singing with fear and adrenaline, a noise and a feeling like a glass harmonica- beautiful, piercing, strange. He’s always loved the taste of fear. The hemomancer puts an elegant, perfectly manicured hand on the door and all all the splatters begin to run towards him, joining together like rain on a windshield. He absorbs it, idly. It’s merely a sip. Nothing really satisfying.

If anything, despite his tantrum… he thought about their offer, turning it over in his mind like a curiosity. The war? For him? It had been ages. He remembered the gluttonous joy of the last battlefield. The pure delight of it- like a dance, a revelry.  
For a moment, Vladimir wanted to say that perhaps he’d been rash to react with impulsive anger at what felt like a command rather than a request. But no, he quickly corrected himself with an indignant sniff, they’d been too quick to ask. Yes, that would be it. He’d wait until their precious new Grand General asked himself then maybe he would consider the potential feast.

Broken glass crunches under his heels as he takes his leave and his mind already on the evening’s debauchery.

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> A simple drabble request for Vladimir being Vladimir- originally posted up at not-the-lich.tumblr.com


End file.
